poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dennis the Frog
Dennis the Frog is a emerald green frog with a blue necklace and a member of the Future Time Travel Squadron (FT Squad.) He's one of the main protagonists of The FT Squad's Adventures Series. He's a teenager in the form of a young animal living in Lake Hoohaw with his teammates. Dennis is the youngest member of the team and he's the one who'd often break out in humor to make a laugh. He is an original character created by kylgrv. HISTORY Dennis was born a human in the same universe as his teammates. His family has had a long history of gymnastics and athletics in Olympics and other action games. Dennis was also interested in this, so he longed to follow his parents footsteps. His parents were very supportive of his ambition. During his teenage years, Dennis was invited to Future Time Travel. Dennis agreed to go, and was introduced to Kyle, Rudy, Cassidy and Kimmy. They became great friends and they enjoyed Dennis' humor, though some of it wasn't as funny as they thought. When training began, Dennis trained to participate in the Olympics by going to gymnastics classes. He got better and better at it as the months passed. During this time, Dennis was given the nickname "Hopper." Eventually, the Olympics began and Dennis was able to participate in them. It was more hard than he thought, but he never gave up hope. In gymnastics events, like Vault, Rhythmic Ribbon, and Trampoline, Dennis was able to master them and earn a gold medal. This victory gave Dennis a passing grade in the Future Time Travel tests, giving him the privilege to go with his friends to Dimension 3. Dennis participated in more big events involving athletics and gymnastics. While these weren't as big as the Olympics in Dimension 2, they were still fun. At some point, Dennis reunited with his friends and they agreed to go to Lake Hoohaw for a vacation. To do this, they took the forms of animals to fit in. Dennis took the form of a frog. With the defeat of Human X, Dennis and his teammates decided to stay in Lake Hoohaw. Kyle stayed with PB&J Otter, while Dennis and the others stayed in the Future Time Travel boat. Kaytlin the Otter joined the team after a singing journey to save the Wuzzle realm's source of music. After a while, the FT Squad began their adventure series, with Dennis adding humor to get laughs, but also to cheer up his friends when required. TRIVIA *Originally Dennis was going to go by the name Hopper, but kylgrv chose to stick with his real name Dennis because of Hopper from "A Bug's Life." Dennis was given the nickname Hopper during Future Time Travel training, but went back to his original name after succeeding. *Dennis interacted with his parents more often than his other friends' parents. *Dennis often rides on his other friends backs to better see what's going on, or if he's exhausted. Category:FT Squad Members Category:Animal characters Category:HEROES Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Protagonists Category:KYLGRV Category:Amphibians Category:Teenagers Category:Pure of Heart Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Frogs